Az új harcos
by Sou Momiji
Summary: Hello minna-san! Jöttem egy új történettel. Az eredeti történethez hasonló a sztori, de mégis más, mert egy teljesen új karakter jelenik meg a színen. Sok szeretettel nektek :D
1. Chapter 1

Sawada Tsunayoshi hosszú éveken át "Semmirekellő Tsuna"-ként volt ismert mindenki körében. Egy nap váratlan meglepetés érte őt; házi oktató jött hozzá. Reborn, aki nem mellesleg egy elátkozott bébi, sok veszélyes helyzetbe keverte a fiatal fiút. A Végső Akarat golyó használata, a maffia főnökség, a barátainak beszervezése ebbe a veszélyes világba, és még lehetne sorolni. Mégis a fiú örült ennek a változásnak, mert így sok szívének kedves személy volt körülötte nap mint nap, együtt nevettek és élvezték az életet. Elsőnek jött Gokudera, aki igen megnehezítette Tsuna életét az elejében, de később a maffiafőnök jelölt igazi barátra lelt az új fiúban. Utána a baseball mániás, sport őrült Yamamoto csatlakozott a csapathoz nyugodt természetével, aki valóban hasonlított egy Őrzőhöz. Majd jött Mukuro és Hibari, akik szintén a család szerető körébe csöppentek, mégis néha nehéz elhinni, hogy a Vongolába tartoznak. Végül Ryohei és Lambo teljesen furcsának hitt természetükkel, mert a többiek nyugodtságát keresztbe hosszába veri a maguk minden-lében-kanál stílusa. Első komoly megmérettetésük a Gyűrű Konfliktus volt, ami nehezebbnél nehezebb edzés között zajlott. Harc zajlott minden egyes Őrző között, és végül az Ég harcával eldőlt a Vongola család sorsa. Tsuna, az új főnök, nem is akart arra gondolni, hogy belemegy a maffia dolgaiba, mégis Reborn sikeresen nyakig belerángatta tanítványát. Napjaik ezek után nyugodalomban teltek, az iskola is jól ment és mindenki boldog volt. Egy nap az osztály csendes békéjét egy új jövevény zavarta meg; cserediák érkezett az iskolába Olaszországból. Először mindenki fiúnak nézte az érkezőt, de nagyon meglepődtek, amikor is észrevették a domboruló kebleket a férfi egyenruha alatt. El sem akarták hinni, hogy valaha ilyet látnak, de az osztályfőnökük Nezu-sensei nem mert meg sem mukkanni, így az osztályt kifejezetten érdekelni kezdték a részletek. A lány neve fel lett írva a táblára, ahogy az mindig is szokás. Sou Momiji, olvasta az osztályban ülő gyerekek az itt élőknek teljesen hétköznapi nevet, de tudva, hogy a lány/fiú(képtelenek voltak eldönteni, hogy most lánynak, vagy fiúnak nevezzék)eredetileg Olaszországból jövő cserediák, meglepődtek. "Mégis ki lehet ő?" suttogták egymásnak a padokban ülő diákok. A lány gyilkos pillantásával azonnal csendet teremtett a teremben. Mindenki az életét féltve ült rögtön vigyázzba, de rá nem merve nézni a lányra/fiúra, egy személyt kivéve, az osztály egyik szépfiúját; Gokuderát. Ő volt az egyetlen, aki szokásos lomha ülési módját használva szundikált, fel sem figyelve az előtte állóra. Momiji szeme felett egy ér lassan, egyre jobban türemkedett kifelé hangosan dobogva, ahogy dühbe kezdett gurulni. Odalépett a srác mellé, majd egy alapos rúgással padlóra küldte azt. Gokudera rögtön kezdte a szokásos felrobbantom-azt-aki-ezt-csinálta, de abbahagyta, amint a felette tornyosuló piruló lányt meglátta. Hosszú vörös haja egy szoros copfba volt kötve, zöld szeme csillogóan nézett le rá, arca egy sötét piros árnyalatban pompázott, valami meseszép látványt nyújtva. Talán szerelem első látásra? Lehet, hisz még Gokudera is enyhén, de tényleg csak egy hangyányit belepirult. Végül is egy apró hiba volt benne. Mi a jó életért van rajta férfi egyenruha? Momiji eszmélve a kialakult helyzetre, egy szempillantás alatt összeszedte magát, majd visszasétált az eredeti helyére, a tanár mellé. A lány egy picit meghajolt, majd bemutatkozott.

-Sou Momiji vagyok. Örvendek a találkozásnak. Remélem jól kijövünk majd egymással. - darálta teljesen érzelemmentesen a már előre betanult szöveget, és újból egy csöppet meghajolt. Ránézett a tanárra, aki idegességében meg sem tudott szólalni, de végül körülnézett az osztályban, majd Gokudera melletti lévő üres padot mutatta a lánynak. Momiji értve a célzást leült a kijelölt helyére egy mukkot sem szólva szomszédjainak.

El is múlt a bemutatkozással járó stressz, így a lányok összeszedve minden bátorságukat, odamentek az újonnan érkezőhöz.

-Szia. - köszönt az egyik lány a csoportból, mire Momiji feléjük nézett könyvéből. Első pillantása vérfagyasztó volt, pont mint Gokuderáé, de később egy csillanást véltek felfedezni szemeiben, ami valamiféle családias melegséget árasztott magából. Azonnal megszerették a lányt, aki egy külön fanklubbot is kapott azon nyomban, majd elkezdték őt faggatni. Persze Momiji minden kérdésre szívesen válaszolt, igaz, családjával kapcsolatos kérdésekben csak homályos válaszokra méltatta a fangirl csapatot. A szünet végeztével mindenki visszaült a helyére, közben a lányok egyfolytában azt duruzsolták egymás közt, hogy ez az új lány, simán elmehetne fiúnak, és egész helyes is lenne.

Véget ért ez a nap is. Tsuna, Gokudera és Yamamoto hármas csapatát kialakítva indult hazafelé, Momiji meg rögtön csöngetés után lelépett. Ahogy a kis hármas haladt útjukon, az új jövevényről beszélgettek.

-Szerintetek miért ilyen kegyetlenül ellenszenves ez a lány? Bár, amikor az osztály többi lányával beszélt, valahogy magával ragadott a kedves természete, de az elején akkor is nagyon furcsa volt. - kezdte el a témát Tsuna.

-Szerintem tök aranyos. - nevetett Yamamoto hangosan.

-Neked ennek a lánynak mégis melyik része az aranyos?! - rivallt az ezüsthajú a baseballmániásra.

-Az, amikor elpirult. Akkor tényleg valami elragadóan aranyos volt. De állj. Gokudera, akkor pont téged nézett, nem? Lehet, hogy beléd esett?

-H-Hogy mondhatsz ilyeneket?! Persze, hogy nem! - vörösödött bele a mondandójába.

-Pedig lehet, hogy tényleg szerelem első látásra történt, Gokudera-kun. De jó neked.

-Na de Juudaime! Kérlek, ne mondj ilyen zavarba ejtő dolgokat.

Elérkeztek addig az útkereszteződésig, ahol a hazavezető útjaik szétváltak. Búcsút intve indult ki-ki saját otthona felé. Elég sokáig járt még az agyuk új osztálytársukon, de mint minden mást, ezeket a gondolatokat is másikak váltották fel. Napjuk további része ugyan úgy telt mint az eddigiek, ki a maga rutinjával volt elfoglalva.

* * *

**SziasztoookXD Gomenasai, gomenasai! Tudom, hogy eddig ide se dugtam az orromat, ezért még egyszer Gomenasai! Na de most terelem a témát. Kinek hogy tetszik a mi kis cserediákunk? És hogy tetszik az, hogy egy kis Japán-t is belevontam? Nos sejthető, hogy mi fog történni az elkövetkező fejezetek alatt, de azért nem ugrok ennyire előre. Még nem terveztem, hogy felrakom, de tegnap volt a szülinapom és ez alkalomból szerettelek volna megajándékozni titeket(tudom, hogy kicsit késő, de az időérzékem romlott a téli szünet alatt^^') Szeretném ha leírnátok kommentbe, hogy szerintetek mi fog történni ezután. Vajon ki fog beletrafálni a folytatásba? Nos, amíg nem jövök megint, addig: Ja ne! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Másnap reggel, ismét az iskola rémképe keltette fel végérvényesen a még szundikáló diákokat, mindenki saját padjába ülve várta, hogy megérkezzen az aznapi első óra tanára. Amikor az befutott, csend lett és kezdődhetett a tanítás. A várva várt uzsonnaszünet is végre megérkezett, mire Tsuna, Gokudera és Yamamoto felkapva saját obentojukat, siettek fel a tetőre. Momiji is előhalászta táskájából dobozát, hogy neki is láthasson, amikor is egy lánycsapat elé állt azzal az ötlettel, hogy menjen le velük az udvarba enni. Momiji az ajánlatot kedvesen elutasította, de rá kellett jönnie, hogy a Japánban élő emberek nagyon rámenősek. Végül beadva a derekát, sétált le a lányokkal, reggelis doboza társaságában. Míg a három fiú a tetőn élvezte a hosszú ebédszünet nyújtotta pihenést, addig Momiji az udvaron beszélgetett pár osztálytársnőjével. Tsuna és két barátja hatalmas sikoltásra lett figyelmes. Rögtön odaszaladtak a rácsos kerítéshez, mert a hang az udvar felől érkezett. A város egyik fiúiskolájából jött el pár diák, hogy lányokat láthasson és ha kell, akkor akár erővel is rábírják őket, hogy járjanak velük. Momiji rögtön felállt helyéről és osztálytársnői elé állva kezeit széttárva védelmezte őket. A fiúk röhögőgörcsöt kaptak a jelenet láttán, mert ki látott még egy lányt férfi egyenruhában, aki ilyen "hősiesen" védelmezi a bajba jutott hölgyeket. Amikor az egyikőjük éppen félre akarta lökni Momijit az útból, a lány egy jól irányított ütéssel földre küldte azt. A többiek ezen felháborodva rontottak rá a lányra, aki tökéletesen manőverezve és célozva kiütötte a maradékot is, de nem vette észre, hogy az, akivel elsőként harcolt, felemelt egy kést és hátulról beledöfte a jobb combjába. Egy visszakézből pofonnal végül teljesen leverte támadóját. Egy-két horzsolással és egy szúrt sebbel úszta meg a verekedést. Az osztályból mindenki odaszaladt a sérült megmentőhöz, aki teljes léleknyugalommal állt fel és indult vissza az épületbe, hogy majd elmehessen a gyengélkedőbe. Yamamoto semmit sem mondva felkapta a vérző lányt és már szaladt is vele az iskolaorvoshoz. Dr. Shamal nagyon örült, hogy egy szép lány a betege. Gokuderát meglepte volt tanára viselkedése, hiszen azt hitte, hogy az orvos azt fogja mondani, hogy férfiakat nem kezel, de ő mégis elsőből átlátott az álcán. Yamamoto lefektette Momijit az ágyra, Shamal meg előszedve a szükséges eszközöket, elkezdte ellátni a legjobban vérző sérülést. Mire minden seben már volt egy ragtapasz, a kis beteg lassan elaludt. Az ott lévők mosolyogva nézték a nyugodt arcot, majd látták, hogy a lány elkezdett vergődni az ágyon, közben nyögdécselt és azt kiabálta, hogy "Segítség, égek". Nem értették, hogy mi történik, de már csak arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy Momiji szemei kipattantak és könybe lábadtak, erősen kapkod levegő után. Már akart kelni az ágyból, amikor is Shamal egy erősebb mozdulattal visszalökte. Reborn pont akkor ért a gyengélkedőbe, amikor a lány puffant a takarón.

-Mégis hova? Nem látod, hogy mennyi sebed van? Itt maradsz legalább ma estére, utána majd meglátom, hogy haza e mehetsz.

-Sajnálom, de haza kell mennem.

-Majd telefonálunk a szüleidnek, hogy megsérültél.

-Ők éppen... - félre fordította a fejét, majd le is hajtotta azt. - Éppen egy üzleti úton vannak, és nem tudom mikor érnek haza. Most, ha nem bánja, mennék.

-De bánom! Akkor jobb is lesz ha itt maradsz, mert otthon nem lesz ki ápoljon téged. Így, ha valami rosszul sülne el, akkor rögtön tudok segíteni.

-Egy perverz orrvgyilkos csak ne akarjon engem pátyolgatni, Szigony Shamal.

-Te... Te honnan tudsz erről? - Shamal elképedt a kódneve hallatán.

Reborn szemei elsötétültek, ahogy hallgadta a lányt.

-Ő itt az Emberi bomba Hayato, ha az emlékezetem nem csal, aki meg mellette áll Tsuna, a tizedik Vongola főnök. Lent meg Reborn, a világ első számú orvgyilkosa, mellékállásban házi oktató. Vagy talán nincs igazam? - Reborn felugrott az ágyra, megragadta a lányt felsőjét a gallérjánál, majd Leon pisztollyá változott formáját nyomta szorosan a torkához.

-Most rögtön áruld el, hogy honnan tudsz erről, és hogy melyik családból jöttél.

-Bocsi, Arcobaleno, de egy bébinek nem magyarázkodok.

-Meg akarsz halni?

-Húzd meg a ravaszt. Legalább az én helyzetemet könnyíted meg vele.

-Mi?

-Csináld! Húzd már meg azt a rohadt ravaszt! - de Reborn elhúzódott a lánytól, és Leon is visszaváltozott eredeti formájába.

-Majd ha jobban leszel, akkor kifaggatlak. Most mindenki menjen haza, de Shamal itt marad és felügyel erre a kis bajkeverőre.

Így is történt. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera és Reborn hazafelé indult, egy szót sem szólva a másikhoz. A nap többi óráján nem kellett ottmaradniuk, mert Boreen professzor valami furcsa okkal, kikérte a fiúkat. Reborn azt mondta, hogy mindenki menjen el Tsuna házába, majd ott beszélnek.

* * *

**Gomenasai minna-san Annyira restellem, hogy nem tudok sűrűbben hozni friss fejezeteket... De azért szólok, hogy igyekszem minél többet ülni a gép előtt és pötyögni a betűket :D Nos, szerintetek Momiji ellenség vagy barát? Mi lapulhat benne? Honnan ez a sok információ amit tud a családról? Annyi kérdés, de a válasz majd csak később fog megjönni rá... Addig is: Ja ne!**


End file.
